Problem: Solve for $v$ : $-\dfrac{9}{8}=v-\dfrac{1}{2}$ $v =$
To isolate $v$, we add $\dfrac{1}{2}$ to both sides. $\begin{aligned} -\dfrac{9}{8}&=v-\dfrac{1}{2} \\\\ -\dfrac{9}{8}{+\dfrac{1}{2}}&=v-\dfrac{1}{2}{+\dfrac{1}{2}} \\\\ -\dfrac{9}{8}{+\dfrac{1}{2}}&=v \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $v = -\dfrac{5}{8}$